Harbor Reflections
by Saq78642
Summary: Made for the Retributionshipping Couple Boost The battle with the Dirk Signers is over, and the Singers enjoy a day off at their local duelist's coffee shop. Jack and Carly, however, go to the bridge to reflect upon their past and future. Jack X Carly


Saq: Ah, Welcome to my entry for the Retributionshipping Couple Boost. This was written in a matter of hours

Jack: So like you, but aren't you missing something?

Saq: The Disclaimer?

Jack: Bingo.

Lua: I wanna do it! Saq78642 does not own Yugioh 5D's as it is copyrighted by Kazuki Takashi, so don't sue him!

Luka: On with the fic!

While one might assume that sunset was approaching the horizon, the signers however, were enjoying an almost surreal "after-the-battle" state of mind at the local duelist's coffee shop in their blissful ignorance of the impending change of light. Aki Izayoi attempted to do just that. She took a deep breath and used a fork to slice the fruit cheesecake in front of her, and bring it up to her lips; she then moved her bangs off the side of her face while slowly caressing her cheek with her fingertips. She teen took a bite into the finely prepared dessert and sighed. Heaven. She hadn't had this much time to relax ever since she became the Black Rose Witch. She then noticed that Luka, who was sitting across from her, was watching her intently. Aki smirked and slid the cheesecake to the green-haired girl, mentioning to her to try a bite. Aki picked up her teacup, which was filled to the brim with a magenta liquid, and slowly sipped with one hand while offering Luka a fork with another. Luka proceeded to take a sliver and in doing so her whole face seemed to brighten afterward. Aki maintained her sly smirk, for she read other people like an open book. Ironically, this wasn't the case with Divine, a man who used Aki in various ways for his personal profit: all of which were unholy, unsanctified, and unethical.

"Umm…Aki nee-san?" Luka asked with apprehension

"…Yes?" Aki replied, clearly knowing the direction that this conversation was headed.

Luka then shifted her legs and meekly asked "Whatever happened to Misty-san?"

Aki then slipped a postcard from her pocked and stated "…take a look at this. It is from her new-photo shoot. She went back to becoming a supermodel, the world's best I may add. Though, I can't help but feel responsible for her brother's—Toby's—death." Aki then shrugged and took another sip of tea. An awkward silence then broke out amongst the table; tales of brutal murder by torture never did lighten the mood. Thoughtfully, Mikage asked, more to herself, "Where is Atlas-sama?" It was right about then that Ushio skidded to a stop next to the coffee shop announcing the disappearance or rather lack of appearance of Jack Atlas.

"You know, I haven't seen Yusei nii-san or Crow-san either…" Rua stated thoughtfully.

"I see…but what about the Dark Signers?" Luka asked

Aki maintained her composure while nodding in the direction of a shady figure in disguise who turned out to be none other than Carly.

"And there goes my big scoop! How am I supposed to report on the Dark Signers if I was one and I can't remember anything after becoming one?"

* * *

5 minutes earlier Crow, Jack, and Yusei reflected on the Godwin brothers and Daedalus Bridge itself. Yusei asked the two if they wished to settle the score between them in a riding duel. Crow jumped at the offer like a little child over ice cream Jack however declined simply saying

"Go on ahead I'll meet you in an hour."  
Jack then moved in the opposite direction of the two back to the city.

* * *

"Just be glad you're still alive." Aki stated with her chin resting on her hands. Suddenly Jack drove down the street blending with the crowd and paused for only a second to look in the direction of the café and came to a halt after coming out of the Signers' direct line of sight. Carly, looking for her scoop noticed this and quickly excused herself and ran after Jack.

"Jack! Wait up!" Carly exclaimed as she stopped in front of the blonde haired man while panting.

"I take it your safe. Care to accompany me?" Jack asked.

"Sure…but wh-" Carly began

"You'll see. Or perhaps you already have…." Jack wandered off into the distance not paying close attention to see if the girl was following him

* * *

The crisp and refreshing saltine air relived the duo as they came into view of a sunset that stretched across the mass expanse of sea blending into the Daedalus Bridge.

"I've spent my life wandering through a path from hell just so that I could see this bridge from the other side." Jack mused out loud "This Daedalus Bridge represents everything I've done, that can't be undone. Fighting aimlessly, taking advantage of my chances, kidnapping, ransom, betrayal, defeat…it's all here. Maybe there will be one day that I could have came here without regrets…that is until I met you…"

"Me?" Carly asked, clearly confused as to why her appearance in his life would have any affect on him

"Yes…you. I was stuck in endless monotony of the past. You said 'The old Jack died and the new is reborn' that truly helped and for that I'm grateful." Jack continued. The man stopped for a few seconds before continuing

"What am I saying, I'm pitiful? Me? Jack Atlas, here? Hehe. Yusei, you've done a wonder. Say Carly, while you're here…" Jack trailed off, unsure as to where his mind was taking him

"I never repaid you for your actions. For now…would you like some ice cream?" Jack squeaked out while turning his head to the other side. It was so unlike him. Carly was utterly stunned as to why the cold hearted bastard himself was opening up to her and offering to buy her ice cream.

"Yes…I would like that…" Carly spoke softly…unaware as to why she was blushing madly.

And so the two sat on the edge next to each other, not saying a word, looking up to the sunset while eating their ice cream. The peace itself, the chirping of the seagulls, it was all a luxury. One they couldn't bear to lose. Balance in the world and positive emotions were all finite, they had experienced firsthand the loss of a friend, ally, comrade, and a lover.

_I could be taking advantage of this situation right now. A perfect scoop! But wait…I spent time and Jack trusts me…but why…ugh…I can't remember. _Carly internally fought

"Jack…have you driven on the Daedalus bridge yet. I was thinking of going up there to get a better view."

Jack said nothing, perhaps he already knew what her intentions were...

* * *

Atop the edge of the Daedalus bridge, the area where the Old Momentum's towers in the Satellite stood were completely visible. They instantly realized what had been missing all along…

"I've been thinking…but what would have happened if no one had become Dark Signers…what if the hate had disappeared? What if one felt torn to revenge?" Carly asked rhetorically.

"Perhaps I can't answer that…but do you remember what caused you to regret becoming full of hate and despair?"

Carly didn't know how to answer that. More like she couldn't. What would it all mean if she admitted to herself that…?

"Yes but-" Carly began…but stopped. "It was you that…and I…"

Jack knew what had to be done, he slowly placed his arm on her shoulder and leaned in kissing the girl lightly. _Love. _They sacrificed themselves in battle for each other. Nothing else mattered Carly felt a single tear fall as she kissed the man back while wrapping her arms around him.

Balance was delicate. Eternity couldn't last for them. It was now. It was their moment.


End file.
